The Sacred Beast duelist (needs a better title)
by a dark hero
Summary: Yusei come across a duelist with a mark on his arm similar to that of a signer but isn't and now there dark forces threatening their world once more. beta wanted for help with the duels


Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh 5ds

Yusei Fudo was riding his duel runner to clear his head when he pass by an ally and saw to two duelist dueling, so he decided to watch, when one of the duelist that is about Luna age summon a card that he never seen before and a glowing mark on his right hand when his monster attack the duel was over and losing player had major injuries this reminded him of Akiza's abilities.

Getting off his duel runner he rush over to the injure duelist and yelled at the one leaving.

"Hey! do you know what you have done! I bet you're the one injuring duelist and what was that card." Yusei demanded.

The 13 year old duelist stop and glare at Yusei.

"That card is called Uria the lord of searing flame, one of the sacred beast cards."

"What your name and what is that mark on your arm, are you one of us a signer." Yusei demanded of him.

"A signer no, something else I don't know. My name is Yuki, I'm thirteen years old and you be sure to remember that." Yuki stated.

_'He in pain, I can see it in his eyes.'_ Yusei thought and say, "Duel me."

"Do you want to end up like him?" Yuki say to him as he points to the down duelist.

"I don't care, Duel me." Yusei tells him.

"You just waste my time, so I'll b-" Yuki pause for a minute before continuing, "Yes lord Uria, it seems you be getting that duel after all."

_'He talks to the spirits?' _Yusei thought.

So both duelist prepare to duel as tattoo like marks glow on their right arms.

...

"DUEL!"

(LP: 4000/4000)

"I'll start." Yuki calls out as he draw his card, "First I play Snipe Hunter then set three cards face down and end my turn."

A Snipe Hunter came into the field as three face downs appeared behind it.

(Snipe Hunter, level 4, Attribute: Dark type: fiend, effect: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; roll a six-sided die, and destroy that target unless you roll a 1 or 6., atk/def: 1500/600)

Yusei look at the cards on the field, 'Snipe Hunter but his effect is useless now and I can bring out a stronger monster but those face downs.', Yusel could see that he put those cards down to protect his monster.

"My turn, I draw." Yusei says as he draw a card, "First I play Max Warrior and his effect is 'When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card's Level becomes 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved until your next Standby Phase."

(Max Warrior, level 4, Attribute: wind, type: warrior, effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card's Level becomes 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved until your next Standby Phase. atk/def: 1800/800)

"Big whoop." Yuki says.

"Now Max Warrior attack his Snipe Hunter!" Yusei calls out as his monster goes on the attack.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Sakuretsu Armor, Negate your attack and destroy your monster." Yuki says to him.

"I play one card down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"I draw." Yuki stated as he look at the card, _'Double Summon, I have two Giant Germs in my hand as well Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.'_, "first I summon Giant Germ and activate my spell card Double Summon, bringing out another Giant Germ to my field now I scarafices these three fiend type monsters to special summon Raviel, Lord Of Phantasms onto my field then I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, level 10, Attribute Dark, type: fiend, effect: Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), Special Summon a Phantasm Token (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field. This Token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase of that turn. atk/def: 4000/4000)

Yuki's Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Yusei's facedown card.

"Now Raviel attack his monster!" Yuki calls out as his monster attacks Max Warrior and destroy it, "I end my turn."

(LP: 2500/4000)

"That some monster, is he one of the sacred beast?" Yusei ask him, "Tell me about yourself, just who are you?"

"Yes his is, there are only three sacred beast cards and I have them all and since you want to know about me fine." Yuki tells him, "I attend for classes at the Duel Academy, I'm an orphan cause my parents were killed in one of our family trips, my best friends are Luna and Leo, as for this mark on my arm it was given to me by the sacred beast card as I was the only one that can hear them and the other spirits. The spirits are my family."

_'So you're the Yuki that Luna came to me crying about saying you went missing, though Leo didn't show it but he was about you.' _Yusei thought.

"I draw." Yusei says as he draw a card.

'Sonic Chick, she would for defense against that Sacred beast because of her effect.' Yusei thought and then continue his turn, "I play one monster facedown and end my turn."

"I Draw." Yuki started, "Now I play Sangan onto my field."

(Level 3, dark, fiend, effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. atk/def: 1000/600)

"Now Sangan attack his facedown." Yuki demanded.

Sangan attack the facedown card which reveled to be Sonic Chick and Yuki smirk knowing the cards effect and sense his monster has 1000 attack the effect was useless for Yusei when it came to protecting his life points.

"I attack directly with Raviel." Yuki tells Yusei.

Ravel attack Yusei making his life points drop to zero and Yusei was sent flying to the wall by the force of the attack.

**"Stay with him, he will be of some help along with the other Signers in the up coming battle."**

"Yes my Lords."

Then Yuki walk up to Yusei, who was getting back to his feet.

"I have to hand it to you, you're a great duelist." Yusei tells him.

"Yeah..." Yuki replied passing out and Yusei take him back to his apartment to help the young duelist.


End file.
